


Daycare

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Yeosang is a daycare teacher who develops a crush on one of his student's parents.-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead |ON HOLD
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**dedicated to** [ themysteriouscitizen](https://www.wattpad.com/user/themysteriouscitizen)

_"See you later too, daddy!"_

✧——⋆✧✧——⋆✧

It was another day in August where the children would be up early to get their day started. The little girl started to wake up as she remembers what day is waiting ahead her. She was waiting for this day to come and now it's here.

She excitedly run towards a bedroom next to hers and opened the door. She jumped onto her father and peppered his face with kisses to wake him up. "Daddy! Wake up! It's my first day for school. I don't want to be late."

The little girl's lips formed into a pout as her father opened his eyes and chuckled. "Okay, princess. Daddy is awake." The little girl smiled and got off the bed. She took her pink towel and ran straight to the bathroom. "Min Ji! Be careful, you might slip." Her father warned.

"I am already a big girl, daddy. I am no longer a baby. I can take care of myself." He just smiled as he went towards the kitchen to make both of them a breakfast.

This is just a normal day for Jongho and his six-year old daughter, Min Ji. She would wake Jongho up like a human alarm clock and everything will go on. He will take Min Ji to his best friends; Hongjoong and Seonghwa so he could work then pick her up by the time he gets off.

But today, he is taking Min Ji not to work, but to a daycare. It's Min Ji's first day and normally, children would cry when their parents would leave them, but Min Ji won't. She is very excited and is looking forward to meeting new friends at school. She is also talking about how her first teacher would be like.

After cooking breakfast, Jongho saw Min Ji wearing her uniform. He smiled as he walked towards her and kneeled down so he they would be on the same level. "My princess is already a big girl. She could already dress up on her own, I'm so proud."

Min Ji flashed a bright smile and soon frowned as he scrunch her nose, "Daddy, you should take a bath and brush your teeth. You already smell." They both laughed and Jongho carried Min Ji to her seat.

He prepared her plate and utensils and spoke once again, "But even if daddy smells you still love me right?" the girl just nodded as a response and kissed her daddy's cheek, "Of course, daddy. You're the best daddy in the world. But I don't want to be late, you should take a bath already."

"Yes, princess. Eat up and wait for me." Once Jongho has already dressed, he took his bag and Min Ji's too. He found Min Ji brushing her teeth when he got out of his room. Jongho silently took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth at the same time with Min Ji.

The girl smiled and finished brushing. When they both finished, Min Ji gave a worried look to his father, "Aren't you going to eat, daddy?" Jongho appreciated her daughter's concern and patted her head.

"Daddy is just going to eat in the office okay? Here get your bag and wear your shoes. Daddy is just going to take care of the dishes. Understood, Min Ji?"

"Yes, Daddy." Like a bolt of lightning, Min Ji ran towards near their door, wore her socks and shoes. After that, she went towards the mirror by the living room and looked at herself at the mirror. She was satisfied enough with her hair since she thought she looked cute with bangs. "Let's get going, Min Ji?"

"Let's go!" She ran towards her father and held his hands. Jongho locked the door of their apartment where they live. He can't afford to buy a house yet, but he is going to make sure to give everything that Min Ji needs.

Of course, that's his duty as a father. But he didn't treat it like a duty or obligation, but the only thing that makes him happy; his daughter's happiness.

When Jongho and Min Ji arrived at the daycare, Jongho took Min Ji in front of her classroom. The teacher seemed to notice them and immediately greeted them. "Hello. You may come in," the teacher welcomed Min Ji and waved to her dad. "See you later, Min Ji!"

"See you later too, daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher Yeosang;

_"Good morning, children. I am your teacher for this year and I am teacher Yeosang."_

⁺◟ _i don't hate school but waking up early_ . . . ꜜ

Everything was not too overwhelming for Min Ji. She is already used to being around different people since her father would usually leave her to her uncle Hongjoong and uncle Seonghwa when he's at work.

Her uncle Hongjoong and uncle Seonghwa are both kind. They have a child named Seongjin and they both play a lot. Sometimes her uncle Yunho and uncle Mingi would pass by and go there for hours to talk with Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

And whenever she asks them about what her uncle Yunho and uncle Mingi would talk about with them, Hongjoong would just say that, _"Uncle Yunho and uncle Mingi is just about couple things. Boyfriend things, something like that."_ Even though Min Ji won't get it, she just nodded at them.

It was still fifteen minutes before their classes would start and Min Ji is getting bored. She looked around and saw her classmates coming in. Most of her classmates are crying. But that didn't move Min Ji; instead she saw how her classmates come with mostly, their mothers.

She let out a soft sigh before opening her bag and taking out her journal where she writes about different things and her pencil. She started doodling and drawing random things like flowers, butterfly and other things just to prevent her from looking at her classmates.

Ever since Min Ji was old enough to know things, he has always asked her father, _"Where is mommy?"_ His father would just reply with, _"Mommy is just at work far far away that's why she cannot come here. But don't worry, daddy is here for you."_

She was never satisfied with that answer. Even though she has always been contented with her father being around, he can't help but think about, _"How does it feel to have a mommy with me? Is mommy going to take care of me when daddy is at work? Will mommy cook for me and daddy?"_ and many more unanswered questions.

Min Ji is suddenly distracted when their teacher called everyone's attention. Her teacher has a brown and he has a sweet smile. Though her teacher's voice is deep, it seemed like caring and not scary. "Good morning, children. I am your teacher for this year and I am teacher Yeosang."

Yeosang spoke with grace and sweetness so he could calm his students. It's not new for him since he knew that children would react like this on their first day of school. It's not a new event which he has already mastered through the years.

Though he is not nervous on speaking with others, especially children, there is this student that caught his attention immediately. It was a girl who seemed to be a six-year old, right age for learning in school. She was looking around and would stare to others.

Then she took a notebook and a pen, and then started working on it. Yeosang found the girl easy to teach. Unlike the other students, she seemed to be a ball of sunshine when she went inside of the classroom. He just can't understand this sudden change of attitude.

When the chaos calmed down, he smiled at everyone and looked at a child on the corner who has a lollipop inside her mouth. "Okay hello, can you introduce yourself?" The children introduced themselves one by one and it has finally the girl she saw earlier.

This time, the girl is wearing a bright smile as she stood up from her chair. "Hello, classmates! I am Choi Min Ji and I am already six-years old. I like to draw and sing just like my daddy. I am friendly and I hope to be friends with all of you."

The girl's introduction melted Yeosang's heart. It made him smile and soft as he wrote down some other details on the attendance sheet. "Thank you, Min Ji. Let's give Min Ji five claps for her excellent introduction."

The lessons were not overwhelming for Min Ji. In fact, she has excellently answered every Yeosang's question. Just as Yeosang expected, Min Ji is easy to teach.

Min Ji has already been taught by his father. The simple alphabet to counting numbers and writing her name. Yeosang has also noticed that Min Ji could already read. That's when he thought, _"She's advanced than her classmates and it's an advantage."_

Four hours has passed and it was time for the children to leave. Yeosang once again noticed Min Ji alone inside the classroom while packing her things. Yeosang decided to help Min Ji and the girl smiled at him, "Thank you, teacher." Yeosang just nodded, "Are you going home?"

"Yes, teacher. My uncle is going to be picking me up because daddy is at work." Yeosang once again nodded before taking his things and locking the classroom door after the little girl went out.

She saw the girl waving and running towards a familiar face. That's when he realized that it was his best friend's husband, San. "Oh hi there, San. I didn't know that you're her uncle."

"Teacher, you know Uncle San?" San picked up Min Ji and nodded at her, "Yes, Min Ji. Teacher Yeosang is Uncle Wooyoung's best friend." Yeosang replied to Min Ji. "Then I can see teacher Yeosang more? Teacher Yeosang is the best teacher!" Min Ji smiled and clapped her hands. San and Yeosang just chuckled in response before San said goodbye to Yeosang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii~ i would try updating twice a week:") or if you want to see the other version of this that i have already published up to more than ten chapters you can visit my wattpad account (@akosininamorales); it has the same title and description~ byE:")


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trusting Yeosang;

_"Can we bring teacher Yeosang chicken later?"_

✧ ❝ _would die for a chicken leg_ ❞ ✧

Min Ji was dropped off by San in their house. San is the closest to Min Ji among the six since he is Jongho's older brother. Min Ji has always been excited whenever he comes to San's house. Well, she is always pampered with food.

San just got to be lucky to marry a chef like Wooyoung. Min Ji ran towards the kitchen and saw Wooyoung cooking, "Uncle Wooyoung!" The little girl ran towards the male and hugged him. Wooyoung just laughed in response to see how clingy the girl is.

Wooyoung and San had been married for three years now. Both of them haven't thought of having a child yet because Min Ji is there since San knows that unlike other children, they play an important role on Min Ji's life by filling that empty space in Min Ji's heart that was left by her mother.

"Do you like fried chicken, Min Ji?" Wooyoung asked as he let go of the hug. "Yes, Uncle! I love fried chicken." Wooyoung giggled and took a look back to the pan that's covered with a lid. "Okay, sit down at the table. This is going to be cooked soon."

Min Ji clapped her hands excitedly and was followed by another chuckle by Wooyoung. She sat down nicely before Wooyoung spoke, "You remind me of someone who likes chicken too," Min Ji looked at her uncle with curiosity filled her eyes. "Really? A friend?"

"Is that friend, Yeosang?" It was answered by another voice. It was San. "Teacher Yeosang likes chicken too?" The couple nodded, "So Yeosang is your teacher? How cute then. My niece is my best friend's student." Wooyoung said while San sat beside Min Ji.

"Can we bring teacher Yeosang chicken later?" Min Ji asked both of her uncle's. "Maybe some other time. Yeosang must be really busy since he is a teacher, right, Min Ji?" San answered while Min Ji pouted.

"Okay then, uncle. Maybe teacher Yeosang must be doing something." Wooyoung has placed the plate full of chicken on the table as well as the rice and patted Min Ji's hair. "That's my Min Ji. Very considerate." Then the couple ate lunch with their niece.

After hours and hours of chatting and playing with Min Ji, a doorbell was heard and Min Ji immediately knew who the visitor is. He excitedly wore her shoes and took her bag as he opened the door.

Jongho was attacked by a big hug from her daughter. "You missed me?" Min Ji smiled and looked at her father without breaking the hug. "Yes, daddy! I missed you. I can't wait to tell you about my classmates and teacher Yeosang."

"You made friends already? You're so much like me." Jongho carried Min Ji before turning to his brother and his husband and mouthing a 'thank you' since Min Ji won't stop talking anytime soon.

"Daddy, did you know that my teacher Yeosang is very kind? He is sweet to everyone and he even helped me pack my things up when the class ended."

"Wow, you're teacher is very kind. Remember to be kind like him, okay?" Min Ji just nodded. "But did you know that teacher Yeosang is uncle Wooyoung's best friend? I didn't know that at first until uncle San told me when teacher Yeosang saw him."

Uncle Wooyoung even told me that teacher Yeosang likes chicken. We should bring him chicken, some time, daddy. Don't you think so?" The whole walk to the bus stop was filled by Min Ji's stories about her first day at school.

She kept talking about how she played with her classmates, how she was excellent in recitations and her teacher Yeosang. Min Ji talking about her teacher made Jongho felt relieved. At least now he knows that aside from his friends and family, there's someone new that he could trust when it comes to his daughter, Min Ji; and that is Yeosang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dodge ball;

_"Do you have a wound, Min Ji?"_

─── :｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡ ───

Jongho woke up earlier than usual. Maybe because he didn't have to stay all night and wait for Min Ji to fall asleep. She was already asleep when they arrived at the bus stop.

Jongho went inside Min Ji's room and woke the girl gently. The little girl soon opened her eyes and hugged her father."Go get yourself ready, Min Ji. You don't want to be late on you second day, plus you told me yesterday that you're excited to see your teacher Yeosang."

Min Ji immediately stood up and took her towel. She walked towards the bathroom as Jongho chuckled and went to their kitchen. He prepared her food and went back inside his room to get her daughter's bag.

When Min Ji was done and is already dressed up, she sat in front of her dad and ate in peace. After brushing their teeth and taking care of the dishes, both of them went out of their apartment.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your teacher?" Jongho asked when they sat inside the bus. Min Ji just nodded and rested her head on her dad's arm. "I'm sure you're going to like teacher Yeosang, daddy."

Jongho just hummed in response as the ride to Min Ji's school went silent. Min Ji can't help but get very excited as she and her dad went in front of her classroom. She dragged Jongho inside their classroom and in front of her teacher. "Min Ji, calm down."

"Hi teacher!" Min Ji waved at her teacher and Yeosang waved back too. Yeosang seemed to see the adult beside Min Ji and he greeted him too. "Good morning, Mr. Choi and to you too, sunshine."

Min Ji just smiled at him and introduced Jongho, "Teacher Yeosang, this is my daddy, Jongho! He is uncle San's brother and uncle Wooyoung's best friend too."

Yeosang gave another nod as he is amused by how energetic Min Ji is. There's this little awkwardness too since Min Ji is the only one talking about the both of them.

Yeosang did also find Jongho cute but then, he was taken aback when he remembered the fact that he might be married since he already had a kid. And Yeosang didn't want to be called a home-wrecker.

"I'll get going, Min Ji. Be good to your teacher, okay?" Jongho reminded Min Ji. Min Ji nodded and waved at her father, "See you around, Mr. Kang." Soon Jongho left and Yeosang guided Min Ji to her seat.

Yeosang proceeded onto getting his stuffs and the attendance sheet. He once again saw Min Ji doodling alone on her seat. She still seemed downed when more children came inside with their parents. Yeosang knew that there is something going on in Min Ji's household but he knew he's not in the place to know.

Everything went by normally and Min Ji is still like yesterday. She's active and excited on everything they do. Playing with her classmates and doing some coloring or singing ABC.

"Okay, since everyone is wearing their PE uniform, we are going to the playground!" Yeosang announced and the children shouted 'yay!' and other excited expressions that made him smile.

"Line up then, girls and boys." Yeosang looked at his assistant teacher to help him organize the children. They were so excited and playful. "Don't forget to bring your water. We're playing a game!"

Yeosang took a ball that's not to hard or too soft and raised it for the kids to see. "So does anyone know how to play dodge ball?" Most of them said yes and some said no. "So can someone tell your classmates how to play?"

A boy named Yeojoon raised his hand and explained. Some were excited about the game and some were scared of being hit by the ball. "Don't worry too much okay? The ball won't hurt. Dodge it perfectly okay? Let's go."

The teachers and children soon arrived at the playground right next to the daycare center that's just a few walks. The playground has a field that's the right size for the children to play.

Yeosang asked them to line up, "Okay, I will be dividing all of you into two groups. I am going to start counting by one and two. Remember your numbers so that you know if you're going to be groups with team one or team two. Let's go!"

The kids soon started playing. As far as the game went, no one cried or was injured yet. Everything was going smoothly and no one was upset when they were hit by the ball, until Min Ji dodged the ball and fell right onto the ground.

Yeosang was alarmed and immediately ran towards Min Ji to check her. "Do you have a wound, Min Ji?" The little girl just nodded and showed the tiny wound by her elbow. "It's fine, teacher Yeosang. It doesn't hurt that much."

"We should treat this okay? I'll just ask teacher Geonhak to watch for your classmates. Let's go." After telling Geonhak about Min Ji's wound that should be treated, Yeosang took Min Ji back to the daycare center with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_"But don't worry. Teacher Yeosang would take care of you today until your daddy would pick you up."_

ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ

Yeosang took Min Ji inside the daycare's clinic and grasped for the first aid kit. "We should clean this first, so let's go to the sink, Min Ji." The little girl took her teacher's hand and Yeosang helped her clean the wound.

"Now that we're done cleaning your wound, sit down on the chair and I am going to treat it." Min Ji just did as what she was told. Yeosang reached out for the wounded part of her arm and started to apply the disinfectant. "Does it hurt? Tell teacher when it hurts."

"Just a little, teacher. But I know that it'll be gone soon." Yeosang smiled at the girl and took the bandage. He covered the wound and soon it was done.

Min Ji gave her teacher a hug and thanked him. "Thank you for treating my wound, teacher. Normally it's daddy or my uncle's who does it for me but now you did."

Yeosang got soft as he hugged the girl back. He is now curious at why Min Ji hasn't mentioned her mother. Not even once, "You're welcome, Min Ji. But can I ask you about where is your mommy? Isn't she home?"

Min Ji sighed and shook her head. "Mommy is not home. Daddy said that mommy is at work and can't come home to us. But I haven't seen mommy even once, that's why I don't believe daddy." Yeosang was silent for a moment.

So that's why Min Ji seemed to distract herself when her classmates come with their mothers. Min Ji didn't want to envy her classmates. She does want to have a mother like them, but she didn't want to ask her dad who seemed to have forgotten her mother.

Min Ji broke the hug and Yeosang patted the girl's head, "Let's go back to the classroom. Your classmates might be there already." Min Ji nodded and stood up from where she is seated.

When they entered the classroom, Yeosang was right. The children were already inside and playing with some of the toys and some were reading or drawing. Min Ji happily went to the group of her classmates that she has managed to be friends with.

The rest of the school time was used for the kids to play. Yeosang decided to let them since they must be tired because of all playing. "Okay, pack away your things and good bye." The kids stood up straight and said good bye back to their teacher.

Min Ji was already outside and sitting on a bench, waiting for her dad to pick her up. The little girl was singing and Yeosang noticed her. "Hi there, your uncle's or dad is not here yet?"

"Not yet, teacher." Min Ji replied and continued to sing softly. Yeosang smiled and asked, "Do you like to sing?" Min Ji once again nodded, "Yes ,teacher. Just like my daddy. I also like to dance and I want to be Kpop idol one day."

Yeosang smiled even more, "You want to? Then you should study more so by the time you would be a kpop idol, you have already done studying and you won't have a hard time to deal with assignments and schedule."

Suddenly, Yeosang's phone vibrated and there was a message from Wooyoung. _"Hi, Sang. I heard that you're Min Ji's teacher and none of Min Ji's uncle's is available to look out for her today. So can you please look out for her today? Thank you. Jongho comes to pick her up around five pm. Just text me where are you staying with Min Ji so I can tell Jongho."_

Yeosang looked at Min Ji and tapped her back, "Min Ji?" Min Ji looked back at him and answered. "So today, I got a message from your uncle Wooyoung and he told me that none of your uncle is available to look out for you."

A frown was formed on Min Ji's lips as worry filled her eyes. "But don't worry. Teacher Yeosang would take care of you today until your daddy would pick you up. So where do you want to go today?"

Min Ji jumped in excitement and Yeosang giggled. "Can we go to the playground? I want to play there more." Yeosang stood up and nodded, "Then let's go. But be careful."

Min Ji spent the rest of the hours there as Yeosang did his work. Min Ji didn't disturb her teacher once until, she got hungry. "Teacher Yeosang? Can we eat already? I am hungry."

Yeosang looked at Min Ji and smiled. He closed his laptop and put it in his bag and said yes to Min Ji. They both ended up eating in a chicken restaurant. Yeosang has notified Wooyoung about their location since it's already quarter to five.

Min Ji and Yeosang ate and a man suddenly showed up. "Hi daddy!" Min Ji ran towards Jongho and Jongho carried her back to her seat. "Daddy, you should eat." Min Ji gave Jongho a chicken and he just chuckled before nodding at Yeosang. "Did you say thank you to teacher?"

"Yes, daddy. Did you know that I got a wound but teacher Yeosang treated it for me? I told you he is very kind." Min Ji giggled before leaning closer to her dad to whisper, "And teacher Yeosang is very handsome too. Just like you."

Both of them giggled as Min Ji has started to talk about her adventures for today.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Be careful on the road and have a good night too."_

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Min Ji ended up in Jongho' arms, asleep. Yeosang was just smiling the entire time as he look at how cute Jongho and Min Ji are.

He can't just decipher how Min Ji's mother or Jongho's former partner leave these two. Jongho and Min Ji are the most precious human beings Yeosang has ever met.

"Sorry about her. She must have been so tired that she ended up sleeping." Yeosang just nodded at Jongho with a faint smile, understanding the situation and Jongho stroke some strands of his daughter's hair.

"Anyways, Mr. Choi, don't worry about the bill because I am going to pay it. I took Min Ji all the way here so might as well pay the bill." Yeosang smiled and took the bill from the waiter before Jongho could argue with it.

"Shall we go?" Yeosang asked. Jongho thanked him once again and attempted to get his and his daughter's bag yet he failed. Yeosang let out a giggle and went to Jongho. "Let me." Yeosang took the bags as they both went out of the chicken restaurant.

Afterwards, Jongho seemed to be waiting for a cab but Yeosang tapped his shoulder. "Jongho, I suggest to take the both of you home since there are no taxis or cabs to pass by around this area."

"Ah, it's fine. There's no need for you to do that," Jongho tried to decline Yeosang's offer but Yeosang shook his head, "It's really fine. It might be dangerous around too since among the three of us, I know this place very well."

Jongho tried again but Yeosang started to drift away from them with the bags and Yeosang started to walk towards a car. Jongho just sighed when he saw Yeosang entering the car and starting the engine.

The car soon moved and it stopped in front of Jongho. Rolling the car's window down, Yeosang peeked, "Hop in and gently place Min Ji at the backseat beside the bags. The backseat is empty so don't worry about Min Ji being uncomfortable."

Jongho nodded and did what Yeosang said. Jongho immediately sat at the passenger seat when he placed Min Ji at the backseat. Jongho even startled Yeosang a little when he opened the door, Yeosang really thought that Jongho will seat with his daughter.

"Okay, let's go." Jongho blurted after putting on his seat belt. The whole trip was very quiet as if they're headed to a haunted house or what. They'd only speak with each other when Jongho would tell Yeosang the direction.

It was very awkward and there were barely any eye contacts. When I said barely, there are still those secret glances. Time by time, Yeosang would look at Jongho through the mirror and vice versa, not until they will caught each other.

At last, they arrived in front of Jongho's apartment complex. When Yeosang saw that Min Ji is in Jongho's arms again, he took the bags and followed Jongho.

It was already dark inside the building when they entered. Dark that even when they do something no one would even notice. They rode the elevator in complete silence. Min Ji would move a little then go back to sleep again.

When they arrived in front of Jongho's door, there was a sudden awkwardness then Yeosang carefully put the bags he's holding on the floor. "Here, let me have Min Ji while you're opening the door." Jongho gave Min Ji to Yeosang carefully without waking her up.

From afar, they'd seem to be like a married a couple with a child. They'd seem really cute for one. But the fucked up society is not yet ready for that conversation yet.

After opening up the door, Jongho took Min Ji once again and entered their apartment. "Mr. Kang, you can leave the bags at the living room." Jongho said and Yeosang left the bags on the couch.

Jongho entered Min Ji's room and laid Min Ji on her bed. He went outside and met Yeosang there. "Once again, thank you." Jongho said and bowed at Yeosang. "It's fine. You're welcome. I'll get going."

"Ah, let me escort you down." Yeosang immediately shook his head and declined the offer. "No worries, Min Ji is safe here. At least let me do that for you after this day. I know Min Ji is sometimes hard to watch, that's why I am really grateful for you."

In the end, they both ended up being inside the elevator going down. That awkward atmosphere is back again as they left the building. "Have a good night, Mr. Choi."

Jongho nodded and watched Yeosang's car move. He smiled as he saw the car leaving and mumbling a, "Be careful on the road and have a good night too."


	7. Chapter 7

_"A small crush won't hurt."_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── _  
_

The next day, Min Ji was even more excited. Jongho just sighed when he saw Min Ji running towards her classroom, leaving Jongho. He can't help but chuckle when he saw Min Ji hugging Yeosang immediately with a smile plastered on her face.

Min Ji seemed to be really attached to Yeosang by now and that makes Yeosang even softer. The little girl is extra comfortable with him now. "Good morning, Mr. Choi." Yeosang greeted Jongho.

"Hello there too." Jongho replied with a gummy smile that just melted Yeosang's heart. "I'll be picking up Min Ji later since it's my best friend's birthday and we're invited. So there's no need for you to look after this baby."

Min Ji immediately pouted that she really seems like Jongho. "I am not a baby. I am already a big girl and I told you that many times, daddy. Right teacher? I can already take care of myself."

Yeosang and Jongho just chuckled and Yeosang patted Min Ji's hair. "Yes, you're already a big girl, Min Ji." Yeosang complimented her. "But you're going to be always daddy's little girl, right?"

"Yes, of course!" That left a smile on both of Yeosang and Jongho's lips. Min Ji ran towards her classmates and started talking to them. "So, you're saying that you're going to be attending a party with Min Ji later right? That's great, my college friend's birthday is today too. Who knows, they might be twins."

Jongho just chuckled with Yeosang's joking response. "Well, I guess see you later then." Jongho waved at Yeosang, "See you later too, Mr. Choi." Even when Jongho left, Yeosang still has a smile painted on his face. There he thought, _"A small crush won't hurt."_

After calming his students, making them sit down on their chairs, Yeosang went in front of them. He called everyone's attention and made them get their papers, pencil and coloring materials.

"So we're having an activity today named, _'draw and tell.'_ You'll be drawing you and your family: A mommy, daddy, you and siblings if you have. After that, you're going to tell your friends about your drawing. Understood?"

Yeosang's question was answered by bunch of yes and other responses. When he made sure that everyone is doing the activity, he sat back at the teacher's desk and did his own work.

Not long after he sat down, he saw Min Ji going to him, "Yes, Min Ji? How may I help you? Do you have any questions?" Min Ji nodded and went beside Yeosang. "Teacher, you told us to draw our family right?"

Yeosang nodded as he remembered Min Ji's situation. For sure, she'll ask if she could draw herself with her dad since she doesn't have any idea about her mother.

"But teacher I don't have my mommy around. So can I just draw you with me and daddy because you became like a mommy to me too?" Yeosang froze. He didn't expect that. That's why he was hesitant.

"How about your uncle San? Isn't he your family too?" Min Ji shook her head in response, "Uncle San has his own family with uncle Wooyoung already." Yeosang saw a hint of sadness in Min Ji's eyes when she said that.

"Alright then. You can draw me with you and your dad." Min Ji's face lit up and she hugged Yeosang tightly. "Thank you, teacher Yeosang! I promise to draw and explain well." Yeosang just chuckled by how excited Min Ji is when she sat back.

Minutes had passed and a few students were done with the activity. That's why, Yeosang decided to call a student and show their drawing. "Shall we start with Yeojoon?" The boy stood up and went in front.

Meanwhile, Min Ji didn't seem to be distracted by the commotion happening in front of her. She didn't care whether she would hear those words _, 'mommy', 'mom', 'mama'_ or whatsoever.

She was just focused on her drawing, happy and contented. "Okay, Min Ji? You are up next." Yeosang called. Min Ji happily ran in front and showed her work to her classmates, _proudly._

It just made Yeosang smile as he waited for what Min Ji is about to say. Min Ji was just smiling, "This is my drawing that consists of my daddy Jongho, teacher Yeosang and me. Though my mommy is not around unlike everyone here, I am happy and contented."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating once a week from now on since my classes will soon start~ stay safe!  
> \- veena

_'Safe to say he's having a little crush but he isn't aware yet.'_

─── :｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡ ───

Min Ji's eyes landed on Yeosang as she playfully giggled before starting to talk once again. "Unlike everyone here, my mommy is not around. My mommy may not be around but it doesn't mean I don't have one." A slight glimpse of sadness flashed through her eyes but was immediately changed.

"But I have my daddy Jongho with me. Daddy Jongho is not just my daddy. He was my first best friend since I was a baby. I am thankful for him because he has always stayed with me. He would play with me and buy me my favorite chicken!"

With Min Ji's statement, Yeosang can't help but let out a soft 'aww' in amusement. "Daddy would also sing and draw with me. He would sometimes give me tips when singing. And he is very very very good in singing."

"But most importantly, daddy is my favorite person in the whole entire world. Because I know daddy would stay with me in the end. He never left me and he is always with me in every step I take." Yeosang's smile grew wider.

Min Ji just has this undying cuteness and love for everyone. She's someone who you could talk with for the rest of the day. Yeosang could really sense that Min Ji that will grow up very well. Of course in the hands of Jongho, he could clearly see that she'll be at best.

"Now, this is teacher Yeosang. Teacher Yeosang acted like a mommy to me from the past days. Like what I have said, I don't have a mommy around. So I'm thankful for teacher Yeosang." Min Ji gazed towards Yeosang.

Yeosang then answered her with a soft smile, "Teacher Yeosang has done some things that a mommy usually does." Min Ji went back to look at her classmates, "Like looking out for me when daddy is at work."

"A mommy would usually take care of their child when the daddy is gone, right? Teacher Yeosang let me play as long as I want, but he still looked out for me."

"Teacher Yeosang also took me to a chicken restaurant where I loved the chicken there the most! Teacher Yeosang is also the one who treated my wound when daddy usually does that."

"And lastly, teacher Yeosang was there and even helped daddy when we got home late and I accidentally slept." Min Ji giggled a little when she remembered that incident where she was almost caught pretending to sleep.

"Teacher Yeosang helped daddy in taking care of me. He assisted daddy with the bags because daddy was carrying me." Meanwhile, Yeosang's ears slowly turned to red when he remembered last night. "They looked like a mommy and daddy if you were there. And I found it really cute."

Min Ji can't help but giggle a lot more, "That's why I drew teacher Yeosang with us. He is caring and kind. And I know that he won't do anything bad." Min Ji smiled at Yeosang and bowed to her classmates. "That's my drawing."

From where Yeosang was sitting, his heart is about to explode. His heart beating fast as he could feel that he could melt anytime because of the drawing and Min Ji's explanation. Min Ji sat back at her chair and Yeosang ended the classes.

After locking the door, Yeosang saw Min Ji running towards Jongho. He smiled faintly when Jongho noticed him and waved at him. He just nodded and went to them. "Bye bye teacher Yeosang." Min Ji said.

"Bye, Min Ji. See you tomorrow." Jongho gave a quick nod before waiting for a cab while Yeosang waited for a familiar car. The driver seemed to notice Jongho and Min Ji that's why the driver got off.

"Uncle Yunho!" Min Ji's high pitched voice was heard by the three before she ran towards him. She quickly embraced Yunho and Yunho carried her. "Are you heading to our house?" Jongho nodded. Min Ji got off Yunho's arms and quickly went inside of the car and sat at the passenger seat.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go Jongho and Yeosang." They were both stunned by Yunho's sudden appearance plus the fact Yunho both knows them. Jongho and Yeosang didn't have any choice but to seat beside each other once again while being eaten up by the awkwardness.

Yunho started the engine of the car and they soon moved. "So, Min Ji, your teacher is Yeosang?" Yunho delightfully asked and Min Ji nodded. There she started to talk a lot about Yeosang right in front of Jongho. Yunho just chuckled when Min Ji says a lot more things.

"Is your favorite person no longer me but teacher Yeosang, Min Ji?" Jongho playfully asked with a pout. Yeosang giggled by the sudden act and Yunho noticed Jongho being stunned.

Yunho found it cute when Jongho stared at Yeosang for a moment but then shaking his head while his ears were red. Min Ji faced her father, "No, daddy. It's still you. And forever you!"

"Cute," Yeosang complimented and Yunho just sighed when Min Ji smirked as he knows what would happen next. "Of course, teacher Yeosang. I and daddy are cute. Right, daddy?"

"A-ah yes. That's right." Yunho was holding back a laugh when he saw Jongho being flustered. _'Safe to say he's having a little crush but he isn't aware yet.'_ Yunho then thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

"I can clearly see you staring at Yeosang right now. You like him, don't you?"

───°˖✧✿✧˖°───

The four of them entered Yunho's house with Min Ji still not leaving his uncle Yunho's side. As they enter the house, Wooyoung immediately ran towards Yeosang and gave him a hug. Meanwhile, San just greeted them with a hug while Mingi and the others are inside the kitchen.

"Let's sit down, Min Ji." Yunho said. He soon brought Min Ji on her seat and Jongho sat beside her. The Choi couple sat across them and Yeosang sat beside Min Ji on the other side. "So, how was your day at school, Min Ji?" Wooyoung asked.

"I did very well, uncle. I got a perfect for my drawing earlier." Min Ji replied proudly and smiled widely. Jongho just gave his daughter a smile and Yeosang immediately agreed. "Of course, you did very well with the drawing and the explanation."

"Explanation?" San asked, "Then was it a draw and tell activity?" Min Ji nods. "How did you know, uncle San?" San gave her a dimple smile and Yeosang chuckled, "Of course, I am your uncle San. I know everything."

"Then can you guess what did I drew, uncle San?" San was taken aback by the sudden comment and Wooyoung just playfully shook his head while laughing. "Hmm, a garden? With flowers and butterflies?"

"Wrong!" Yeosang and Min Ji exclaimed at the same time. They both laughed and looked at each other as they high fived. "That's wrong, uncle San! I drew myself, daddy Jongho and Teacher Yeosang!"

"Teacher Yeosang?" Jongho asked. Min Ji looked at his dad and nodded continuously, "Yes, daddy. Teacher Yeosang asked us to draw ourselves with our daddy and mommy. But mommy is not around so I just drew teacher Yeosang."

Silence was about to rule but it was delayed when another voice spoke, "That was cute. Of course, our teachers would be our second parent. Right, Min Ji?" It was Seonghwa who's holding a hot pot of noodles. "Yes, uncle!"

Seonghwa chuckled as Hongjoong went at the dining area after Seonghwa. "Uncle Hongjoong, hello! Where's Seongjin?" Hongjoong wrapped his arm around Seonghwa's waist before answering, "At home, Min Ji. He has a lot of assignments to do so he can't come."

Min Ji frowned for a little while but Seonghwa just comforted her with kind and soft words. "Anyways, how did you explain the drawing you did earlier? I bet you did it very well that's why you got a perfect score." Jongho asked.

"Yes I did, daddy. I even made teacher Yeosang smile. I am very good at explaining don't you know that." While Min Ji is being cocky and satisfied with her work, the rest was just admiring her. "So shall we eat?" Yunho said out of nowhere. "Yep, we should." Mingi replied.

The celebration went just fine. Min Ji being very active and talkative while she's with everyone hasn't changed. She's never losing energy but you'll see her later in his daddy's arms.

Jongho can't help but stare at Yeosang as Min Ji played at talk with him. He's just delicate when it comes to Min Ji. Even if Wooyoung has told him that he may be too honest that it ends up hurting their feelings, Jongho can't seem to see any trace of that attitude.

Wooyoung even said that Yeosang is normally quiet but right now, he was just active and he's very noisy while he's with Min Ji. As if Yeosang's a different person around her. As if Min Ji is his safe place. As if he's with someone who can be himself with Min Ji.

That's what Jongho seems to see and vice versa. Jongho could see how comfortable Min Ji became with Yeosang rather than when she adjusted with the others. Maybe that's why he trusted Yeosang immediately. 

Yeosang may be someone who could truly fulfill the empty space that's inside Min Ji's heart; the space that was really for her mother. But if ever Min Ji's mother would come back, Jongho understands enough to let her be at least part of Min Ji's life. But she could never take away Min Ji from him.

"You seemed to look through Yeosang's soul right now, something wrong?" Jongho looked at San who's questioning his gaze towards Yeosang. "Hmm, is my little brother developing some feelings towards Min Ji's teacher."

Jongho shook his head and just chuckled along his brother's question. "Of course not, hyung. It's just that I'm relieved that Min Ji is really comfortable with Yeosang."

"Ah, I don't believe you!" San raises his voice, enough to let the others hear him. Jongho quickly glares at San knowing what he is doing. "I can clearly see you staring at Yeosang right now. You like him, don't you?"

That's when the room was filled with those teasing sounds like 'yie' and something else making Jongho flustered and Yeosang flushed. Seeing the situation, Yunho and Min Ji both giggled as Yunho stands up and joins San. 

"I can clearly see you too being stunned by Yeosang's giggle earlier at the car. Don't deny it, Jongho." Yunho wraps his arm around San and continued to tease Jongho. Jongho just shook his head, knowing that they won't stop.

"Ah, like what I told you, it's just that I am happy that Min Ji is comfortable with other people like Yeosang rather than us." Yunho and San just shrugged. "I don't think so," Mingi said jokingly.

Though the joke did something to Yeosang's stomach that made him flushed and agitated more than Jongho was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So since my classes started, I'll be updating this less often than usual. Anyways stay safe everyone!
> 
> \- veena


	10. Chapter 10

_"Drop those_ _honorifics_ _, it'll just make the atmosphere awkward."_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Insomniac._ That's how you could explain Jongho that night after Yunho's birthday celebration. _He was thinking a lot about Yeosang._ He then noticed, he is thinking about Yeosang from the past few days. His brain can't get enough of Yeosang.

_Why oh why?_ What's with the blonde that he is stuck in Jongho's head. Especially when he thought about that joke. He saw how flustered Yeosang is. _Cute._

Jongho kept tossing around his bed as he groans in frustration. What's happening with him? " _It's not like I can't live without a lover,"_ he thought mindlessly. _"I have Min Ji and she is my top priority among everything else."_

_"Wait, what?"_ Jongho lay back, looking at the ceiling and his thoughts ate him up, _"What do you mean by lover?_ ** _Yeosang?_** _"_ Jongho sighed loudly as his frustration is ruling over him. He can't sleep. Indeed, the night was insomniac.

The next morning, Yeosang arrived at the center earlier than usual. He found himself unable to sleep back when he woke up around five am. _Seven-thirty,_ too early. He sighed and decided to make himself coffee before starting to work.

_"Might as well get the weekly academic plan for next week."_ He thought. He sat back on his chair as soon as he got himself coffee. He opened his laptop and started to work.

He started by simply staring at his own laptop to get inspiration hit him. But the longer he stares at it, the more his brain started to think about Jongho.

_Jongho and his heart-melting gummy smile. Jongho and his ambrosial scent. Jongho and how he makes Yeosang feel agitated by his presence. Jongho and how caring he is. Jongho being the softest around his daughter. And Jongho, Jongho, Jongho._

"Yeosang? Is everything alright?" Yeosang immediately looked at who owns the voice. It was Geonhak. He was so deep into his thoughts about Jongho that he didn't even noticed Geonhak coming. "A-ah yes. Everything's alright. Just stressed for the weekly academic plan."

"Hmm, I don't believe you. Come on, you can tell me whatever it is." Geonhak took a chair and sat in front of Yeosang with a smile. Yeosang just gave him a faint smile, "It's really nothing. I am fine."

"No, something's bothering you for sure." Geonhak insisted. He kept on bugging Yeosang. But eventually, he stopped since Yeosang won't tell him.

It was almost eight-thirty when Yeosang looked at the clock. That's when he started to agitate. His hands being sweaty, his heart racing and he can't even seat properly or stay in place. He just kept thinking that, _"Jongho and Min Ji may come any time soon."_

His excitement was noticed by Geonhak too. That's when Geonhak jumped into a conclusion that Yeosang may be waiting for someone. "You okay?" He asked when he went near Yeosang. "I told you many times that I am okay, Geonhak. You don't need to worry."

"You like someone?" Yeosang froze for a moment. "So are you waiting for that someone? Is that person someone I know?" He curiously asked Yeosang. And a nod answered his question. "Are you a pedophile or somethi-"

"Of course not! What are you thinking?!" He earned a slight slap on the shoulder from Yeosang. "So a parent? Mrs. Nam? Mrs. Yoon? Mrs. Kim? You're going to be a homewreck-"

And another slap, _poor_ _Geonhak_ _._ "Again, no. But yes, a parent, but not them." Geonhak stared intently at Yeosang as he started to think carefully. He started to think about the past days. His eyes widened when he finally got a guess, "Mr. Choi?! As in Mr. Choi Jongho?!"

"Be quiet!" Yeosang shushed him. Geonhak let out a grin and started to tease Yeosang. "What about my daddy?" They both stood there in complete silence when they heard a voice join them. Geonhak laughed nervously, "Ah about your daddy? We're just talking about how kind he is, isn't he? Let's go to your seat, Min Ji."

Min Ji waved goodbye at her dad before coming with Geonhak and sitting on her desk. "G-good morning," Yeosang greeted. He barely said it clearly because of how flushed he is.

"Good morning to you too. Anyways, I'll get going. Have a nice day, Yeosang." _Yeosang._ That's the first time Jongho called him by his name. The butterflies inside his stomach seemed to have gone wild. It's just that it' pleasing to hear how Jongho say his name. _Yeosang._

"Y-you too, _Jongho._ " Jongho just smiled with Yeosang's response. He can't help it, it's nice to hear. Jongho knew that by Yeosang letting him to call him by his name, he's comfortable with it. And that means San is right when he told Jongho that, _"Drop those_ _honorifics_ _, it'll just make the atmosphere awkward."_


	11. Chapter 11

_"And maybe... Your daddy should start his own happy ending with you and the person he is destined to be with."  
_

╔═════════════════╗  
╚═════════════════╝  
 **↳** ˳⸙;; ❝ text ᵕ̈ ೫˚∗: _life's a bitch_

"Okay, everyone listen up." Yeosang started to call his students' attention, "So today, I will be giving you an activity where you would tell us about your favorite fairy tale or childhood story. You can even draw something to show how the story goes. So who wants to go first?"

At that moment, both Min Ji and Yeosang is sure that majority of the children would tell a story from Disney or some sort of stories that tell about cars or princes. But Min Ji has a special story to tell everyone.

"My favorite story is a story that my daddy would always tell me if I can't sleep." Min Ji started. While everyone told about a story of a princess falling in love with a prince, Min Ji's story is different.

"The princess fell in love with the peasant." She told them how the world is against them. How almost everything in life tried to separate them, and how everything just seems not to agree with their love. But in the end, it was still the both of them.

"Though the princess and the peasant did not end up living in the castle or being accepted, even the princess was removed as a princess or even if they are living in a small house at the town, they would proudly say that they have the best happy ending among any other fairytales."

A classmate of Min Ji named Yeo Reum stood up, "But the princess and the peasant had the worse life, right? How could they proudly say, _'and we lived happily ever after'_?"

Min Ji smiled at her classmate's question as she remembers the last thing that her daddy would say when he finishes the story. While Yeosang is curious on how Min Ji would answer Yeo Reum's question.

"Yes, they may not be having the best life, but my daddy said that happy endings aren't always filled with happy and the best things. Daddy said that happy endings are about choosing to stay happy with the person you love the most."

"You stay with them through thick and thin. That you'd choose to stay with them even if the things are getting hard or if everything's fine. That you'd stay with them no matter happens. Because that is love."

"You cannot live without someone you love; like you mommies and daddies, that's why they're married. They chose to be together, and they chose to be one. Just like me and my daddy, we're still together, right?"

"But the difference of your happy endings to my daddy and mine is that you had a happy ending with the queen. Yet mine's a happy ending without the queen around." That's when Yeosang saw the glimpse of sadness in Min Ji's eyes.

It must've been hard for her to be longing for a mother's touch, a mother's love and even a mother's care. Though her dad and uncle's are around, there would always be that space in her that's filled with questions. _"What is like to have a mommy around?"_

After class, Yeosang noticed that Min Ji isn't the last to be left inside the classroom that's why he's wondering where she is. He locked the daycare and went to find her. He soon found her at the playground, sitting on the swing while looking down.

Yeosang went to her and asked what the problem is. "I just have a question that I can't answer until now." Yeosang noticed the faint tone of Min Ji's voice; the tone has a hint of sadness. "What is it?"

"Didn't mommy love daddy? Uncle Mingi said that I am made because mommy and daddy love each other. But why didn't mommy stay with daddy and me?" Yeosang's heart just broke. He was stunned as he noticed Min Ji holding back her tears.

Yeosang's face softened and he caressed Min Ji's back, "Maybe your mommy and daddy isn't destined for each other. Maybe your mommy is destined to someone else and your daddy too. Maybe your mommy has finally been at the happy ending you are talking about."

"And maybe... Your daddy should start his own happy ending with you and the person he is destined to be with. Because Min Ji, the princess and the peasant wouldn't be together until the end if they're not destined, right?"

"The world was against them to the point everything tried to break them apart. The queen, the king, the prince that likes the princess and once, even the peasant's parents right? But it was still them."

"Then daddy would be destined to someone who's really meant to be for him?" Min Ji asked after hearing Yeosang's explanation that seemed to at least make sense.

"Maybe. Destiny is playful. You don't know what destiny may bring. You don't know what would happen with destiny's game. So right now, just enjoy your time with your daddy because for sure, he'll start whining since he'll think that he's no longer your favorite person."

Min Ji giggled and agreed to Yeosang, knowing that his daddy would do that for sure. Then they started to talk about Jongho. But they didn't know that Jongho's just at the back while listening to their conversation.

_"Maybe. Maybe it's time for me to start my happy ending with Min Ji and that someone."_ Jongho thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Yet you could still have a crush on him in a short period of time."_

❝ crush (n.) - _a brief but intense  
infatuation for someone. _❞ ─ _google_

Jongho goes to Yeosang and Min Ji, surprising the little girl. Min Ji soon hugged her dad, making Yeosang smile. Jongho carried Min Ji and sat on the swing with Min Ji on his lap. Jongho nodded at Yeosang and told him to sit at the swing next to him.

"So you told teacher Yeosang about the story of the princess and the peasant?" Min Ji nodded, "Yes daddy and you should start to find the person destined for you. Then have a happy ending! Happily ever after."

Min Ji giggled and Jongho fondled Min Ji's head. "Then you should help me find that someone meant for me, right?" Min Ji nodded and pointed at Yeosang who's silently adoring them at the side

"I won't complain if it's teacher Yeosang. You look cute together, daddy." Min Ji then playfully giggled and clapped her hands as Jongho and Yeosang's face were red as a tomato. "Just kidding! It's your job to find that someone, daddy. Not mine."

Min Ji laughed right after that. Yeosang and Jongho just joined Min Ji though they were both being eaten up by the shyness. "But I'll be okay with anyone daddy. As long as they're kind to you and me. As long as they care for us like my uncle's and teacher Yeosang."

Jongho just nodded at Min Ji and looked at Yeosang, "So I guess we'll get going. Bye, Yeosang. See you tomorrow." Min Ji just waved goodbye at her teacher while she's wondering why her daddy is picking her up at this afternoon.

"Daddy, shouldn't you be at the office? It's not even five in the afternoon." Jongho gave Min Ji a playful pout and whined, "Our boss dismissed us early today since he's going out because of his son's birthday. Don't you want me anymore? Aren't I your favorite person anymore?"

Min Ji stopped walking and faced Jongho "Teacher Yeosang is right. You would nag at me easily just because you feel like you're no longer my favorite person." Min Ji sighed, "Daddy, you're always my favorite person, and you will always be, okay? I promise."

Jongho sighed and smiled at Min Ji. The little girl never failed to make him feel at his best. That's why he just treasures her the most. She's like Jongho's charger.

Jongho would just forget about other things like stress when he's with his daughter. That's just Min Ji's effect, and he would never live without her. Soon, they continued to walk to the bus stop.

As they rode the bus in complete silence, Jongho just randomly thought of Yeosang out of nowhere. He suddenly thought of how Yeosang is attached to Min Ji.

How delicate and soft he is that he can't seem to be angry. How cute he is whenever he's flustered, shy, flushed or when he giggles. And Jongho can't help but smile when he remembers those times of Yeosang.

And he suddenly thought of knowing about him more. That's why he swiftly took his phone from his pocket and scrolled through a plethora of his contacts. He soon found Seonghwa's number and messaged him to pick up Min Ji later since he's going somewhere.

"Min Ji, uncle Seonghwa is going to pick you up later because I need to go somewhere, okay? Be good while you're there." Min Ji smiled, "Yes, daddy. I am going to play a lot with Seongjin." Jongho just nodded.

When they got home, Min Ji changed to something comfortable and took her uniform to the laundry basket. While Jongho didn't bother to change his pants and just changed his top to a sweater.

"Okay, let's watch cartoon while waiting for uncle Seonghwa." They both watched silently until a doorbell was heard. Min Ji immediately turned off the television and wore her shoes. While Jongho opened the door for Seonghwa.

"Uncle Seonghwa!" Min Ji ran towards him and welcomed Seonghwa with a hug as they both went down and out of the building. "Should I just drop you off at Wooyoung's? So that you won't need to commute."

"It's fine. It's just nearby. Plus I know that Min Ji is excited to play with Seongjin. I'm just going to stay there for a few hours to discuss something with Wooyoung." Min Ji immediately ran towards Seonghwa's car and went inside the backseat.

"Discuss about what? Something about Min Ji's teacher?" Jongho eagerly denied it but Seonghwa just laughed. "You're way too obvious Jongho. You really looked like you have a crush on him. Or do you like him?"

Jongho sarcastically laughed before stopping in front of Seonghwa's car, "That's way too impossible, hyung. I just met Yeosang days ago." Seonghwa raised his eyebrow, "I literally fell for your Hongjoong in a span of two days so don't tell me that it's impossible."

"But you already know Hongjoong hyung before you realized you like him, hyung. You're the best of friends." Seonghwa just sighed when they both entered the car.

Min Ji is already at the back seat waiting for them. "Yet you could still have a crush on him in a short period of time. Everything about Yeosang is just likable. He's kind, sweet and dependable, right?" Seonghwa said as he started the car's engine.

"Daddy has a crush on teacher Yeosang?"


	13. Chapter 13

_"If a girl could like a boy and a boy could like a girl then a boy could like a boy and a girl could like a girl."_

⋆┄✧┄┄┄┄ ⋆

"Daddy has a crush on teacher Yeosang?"

Jongho was frozen. "Yes, but he won't admit it." Min Ji's eyes widened when he heard those words coming out from her uncle Seonghwa. She covered her mouth and started to jump a little on her seat.

"Uncle Seonghwa, should I tell teacher Yeosang?" Min Ji asked while giggling. "No!" Jongho's voice was stern that made Min Ji and Seonghwa look at him. "I, I mean, no. I don't have a crush on Yeosang."

"Min Ji, don't believe your daddy. I am sure he is going to your uncle Wooyoung's so he could ask him a lot of questions about your teacher Yeosang. Teacher Yeosang is your uncle Yeosang's best friend, right?"Jongho's ears just turned red and they both laughed.

Jongho soon arrived in front of Wooyoung's house and was welcomed by Wooyoung. "Sit down, I will just get the snacks." Jongho sat down on the couch and Wooyoung immediately sat down beside him after putting the tray of snacks on the table.

"So are you here to talk about Yeosang?" Wooyoung said jokingly. Wooyoung actually laughed when Seonghwa told him that over the phone. "Did Seonghwa hyung tell you that?"

Wooyoung just hummed in response and Jongho sighed. "So I can't really hide anything from Seonghwa hyung, right?" Wooyoung's eyes just widened as he didn't expected that coming from Jongho.

Wooyoung then grinned and leaned back on the couch, "So why'd you like to talk about Yeosang? Are San's theories correct? If so, which theory?" Jongho's eyebrows furrowed. Theories? Of course, Jongho's nosy brother would always guess what's happening with him.

"Okay, here are San's theories. One, you know yourself that you already like Yeosang that's why you're here to ask me about him. Or two, you are just in denial about what you feel but you had the urge to know more things about Yeosang through me?"

Jongho shook his head and looked at the drink in front of him. He can't figure out how San could _almost_ guess everything about his feelings. As if San's controlling him and his feelings. "Let me guess, option two?"

"It's neither of the theories, hyung." He let out a loud sigh, "It's just that I don't know if I like Yeosang or not. Do I like him?" Wooyoung's mouth formed an 'o.' "You know what, Jjong, I don't know why I am thinking that if I even tell you now that you like Yeosang, I don't really think that you'd even realize it."

Wooyoung patted Jongho's shoulder, "You should visit someone who would make you realize that you like Yeosang. Someone who has almost gone through the same thing as you until he met his husband. You should go to Mingi."

"But for now, Jjong, I can't give you information about Yeosang yet. Until you are sure to yourself that you really like him. I don't want to give information about my best friend to someone who's still contemplating about whether he likes my best friend or not."

**It was a Friday** and that means tomorrow's a Saturday. Min Ji is sad that she won't see Yeosang for two days but then, weekend also means that she could sleep for how long she wants.

She's kind of getting tired of waking up early just like most of students. But anyways, she still stood up and went to do her daily routines after she was woken up by her father. "Be careful, Min Ji! Don't run!"

Min Ji was extra excited to day since yesterday, she found out about her daddy having a crush on her teacher Yeosang. She really found it cute that her daddy has a crush on her teacher. Min Ji thinks that they'd make a cute couple.

Though her daddy liking a man doesn't bother her since she grew up being surrounded with couples of the same sex. Well, she has always thought, _"If a girl could like a boy and a boy could like a girl then a boy could like a boy and a girl could like a girl."_

She's just lucky enough to be surrounded by six uncles who are open for that conversation unlike the others.


	14. Chapter 14

_"I like him."_

**━** •❃°•°❀°•°❃━━

The rest of the day just went by. Min Ji learning more and doing bunch more of activities that will eventually help her when she soon start elementary. Later that afternoon, Min Ji stayed at Wooyoung and San's with Jongho telling them that he'll drop by Mingi's.

And when Jongho told them that he's dropping by Mingi's, that's when the couple knew; Mingi would slap Jongho with a hard realization that he can't accept.

Jongho entered Yunho and Mingi's house and was welcomed by and empty living room, "Jongho! Is that you? I am at the kitchen." He heard Mingi shouted from the house's kitchen.

He then went at the kitchen and found Mingi eating. "Why does everyone have to eat whenever I come around?" Mingi just chuckled, "Food just goes with everything. Problems, illness or even worries. To be honest, I would rather choose food than medicine."

Jongho just shook his head before sitting down in front of Mingi. "But I thought beer always go with everything?" Jongho replied jokingly. "Not today. Yunho is having a guest later. They might come in anytime."

"I see." Jongho nodded and Mingi took a sip from his drink, "So what exactly do you want to talk about?" Jongho paused for a second as he remembered what he told Wooyoung, _"I don't know if I like him."_

And what Wooyoung said. _"To someone who's still contemplating about whether he likes my best friend or not."_

Jongho sighed and looked down on the table. His fingers started to move, play on its own, "How did you know that you like Yunho? I mean, you told us that you have never actually liked anyone, _but your best friend._ How did you know that you like _him_?"

Jongho's eyes met Mingi's as Mingi stared deeply into Jongho's eyes. That moment, Mingi seems to see through him, reading his soul and his lips formed into a grin. "You're asking me that because you don't know if you like Min Ji's teacher? Yeosang?"

Jongho was lost for words at the moment, "I-I never said any names." Mingi just chuckled and patted Jongho's shoulder. "You're just like a glass around us, Jongho. Didn't you know? Your friends know you the best. We can easily know when you're happy, sad or _even when you like someone_."

Jongho sighed, he can't hide anything from his friends, that's a fact. "Back to the question, _how did I know that I like Yunho?_ Simple, just like how Seonghwa and San found out that they like they're husbands back then."

Jongho just furrowed his eyebrows, _he didn't quite get it._ Well, have a Min Ji at the age of nineteen and spend almost seven years of your life with her as your top priority, not minding to go on dates or stuffs. "How?"

That's when Mingi realized that Jongho had Min Ji at the early age that's why he didn't got a chance to spend his early twenty's on going out. "Okay, so I based on the signs San and Seonghwa gave me. Now I am giving it to you too."

"One, do you often dream about that person? Or if not, is this person the cause of your sleepless nights?"

_"Yes,"_ Jongho thought. _"I have been experiencing insomniac nights because of him. He just can't seem to let me peacefully sleep at night."_ Jongho nodded at Mingi.

"Two, do you not mind to stare at him all day that you are not complaining? You don't mind to just look at his face, watch him laugh or watch him do anything? You find the simple things he do amusing."

_"Kind of. Sometimes, I just want to stare at him at the moments he's with Min Ji. That sometimes, I forget about everything but just look at him."_ And Jongho nodded at Mingi once again.

"Lastly, have you ever imagined this person being part of your world? Someone that you could spend most of your time with. Someone that you could visualize that's with you 'til the end. Something like that."

_"More than once. After that joke, the first night I can't sleep because of him. The first time I imagined myself going out with him. The first time I imagined him being the second person that I treasure the most. The first time I imagined him being part of my life, my world."_

"Yes," Jongho said. "I-I did." Mingi grinned widely, "Then see? You like him. You like Yeosang. You're just in denial all along because you think it's too soon." _Tinamaan ng lintik._

Jongho felt like he was hit by a brick, he felt like he was shoved into a bucket of really cold water, he felt like he was woken up from a dream.

That excitement whenever he goes to the daycare, that moment whenever his just thinks of Yeosang and that moment when he can't help but smile just because of the simple things that Yeosang does.

_Everything just makes sense now._

" _I like him_. I like him, Mingi." Jongho's lips soon formed into a smile as his heart suddenly beat faster, "God damn," Jongho whispered to himself. "Why did I just realize it now? Why am I so in denial?"

Mingi just laughed, "Yeah, Jongho. You like him."


	15. Chapter 15

_"I am worried for you..."_

╔═══ °∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗  
_some times, we're being_  
_in denial_ _about how we are_  
_worried_ _about someone._  
_just because._  
╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

"Who does Jongho like?" Yunho suddenly sprouted from the living room while entering the kitchen then called his guest to come inside. Jongho was surprised as he looked at Mingi but Mingi signaled him to stay silent.

Once Mingi saw the guest, he gave Jongho a grin and pointed at the back. "Look who's here." Jongho's eyebrows furrowed and looked at the back. A smile formed on his lips when he saw the guest, "Hi, Yeosang."

Yunho flashed a playful smile and sat beside Mingi. He leaned onto his husband's ear and then whispered, "It's too god damn obvious that they like each other but are they just that dense not to know?"

Mingi just nodded before replying, "Yeah, I know. Jongho just realized and admitted he likes Yeosang earlier." The couple silently giggled as they watched the two other men.

"Yeosang, are you just going to have a staring contest with Jongho or are you going to sit down? I am sure that Jongho won't mind." Mingi blurted jokingly.

A light shade of blush was painted on Yeosang's cheeks before sitting down beside Jongho. "Since you guys are here, let's grab a drink!" Yunho immediately stood up and took the alcohol inside their refrigerator.

Though Mingi isn't sure about what is his husband planning, he knew that Yunho is suddenly doing this because of the two; in front of them. "It has been a while since we had a drink with Jongho and of course, Yeosang." Yunho started.

Deep inside, Mingi is starting to get excited about what Yunho's about to do. "And I know, life has been stressful for the both of you and us. That's why, you deserve a drink. Plus there's nothing to worry, tomorrow is Saturday!"

Yeosang sighed, there's no way Yunho will let him out of his out unless _he's wasted._ "It's been so long since I've seen Yeosang doing aegyo." Yeosang just disappointedly shook his head. "He's just doing a lot of aegyo when he's drunk."

Yunho burst into laughter as Jongho suddenly thought of Yeosang doing aegyo. _"He's already too cute when just doing normal things like giggling but how about doing_ _aegyo_ _?"_

"Plus, Jongho I am afraid that you might need to help me when taking Yeosang home because his alcohol tolerance is _low._ " Yeosang gave Yunho a glare and Jongho mentally took note of it.

"That means, there's a higher possibility of Yeosang doing aegyo." Yunho finally added before Mingi took the shot glasses.

_Tipsy._ That's what you would describe Yunho's state right now after multiple shots. Meanwhile, Yeosang's already sober; of course, have a Jongho who almost took the shots for you.

_"You need to drive when you go home, Yeosang. Mingi and Yunho could take care of me. You don't want to get into an accident, right?" Yeosang thought that Jongho's just overreacting yet the couple knows why._

_"Let me guess why you are taking my shots away from me. It's either you're worried for me or you're just that heavy-drinker type?" Yeosang replied to Jongho's 'explanation' on why he is taking Yeosang's shots._

_"Ah where's this sudden confidence coming from? O-of course I am worried," That statement made Yeosang silent for a second making the couple grin. "I-I am worried for you as a concerned friend, you know?"_

_That moment, Yunho and Mingi wanted to punch Jongho. It was clearly that Yeosang has raised his hopes up, a little, not too much. "O-oh, thank you."_

_"Yeah, so here am I being a concerned friend. Let me have it."_

"You're totally wasted, Jongho." Mingi's comment was just ignored by Jongho who's murmuring some things. Jongho's face was slammed on the table and it seems like he's drooling all over on it.

"Of course he's totally wasted. He almost took all the shots for Yeosang, didn't he?" Yunho said while giggling while Yeosang just sighed for the nth time. Who would've thought that being a 'concerned friend' would lead to Jongho's current state.

"How about Min Ji then? She can't see her daddy like this." Yeosang worriedly asked and Mingi just smiled, "I've texted Seonghwa about Jongho. Min Ji would stay at Seonghwa's for tonight."

"But the problem is Jongho," Mingi said while pointing at Jongho. "How is he going home? Yunho doesn't seem to sober up anytime by now."

"I am not drunk!" Yunho said and pouted at Mingi. "Just tipsy, go ahead take Jongho-" and he plopped onto the table. Mingi just face palmed mentally. He knew that Yunho can't be drunk; _he's just doing to this for the sake of 'JongSang.'_

"Well I guess, can you take Jongho home, Yeosang?"

══ °∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°══

_we need a drunk live;  
[ reference 1](https://twitter.com/yeosangology/status/1265413055183114240?s=20)_

_[reference 2](https://twitter.com/jonghover/status/1228117597251493888?s=20)_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Something I wanted to do since I laid my eyes on you."_

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

"Well I guess, can you take Jongho home, Yeosang?" Yeosang was hesitant for a moment. Well, _take Jongho home?_ Mingi then carried Yunho and waited for Yeosang's response, but Jongho faced him with a pout. "I want to go home, Sangie."

_Sangie._ Mingi chuckled mentally when he saw that all of Yeosang's blood seemed to rush towards his whole face. Yeosang just wanted to burst by how cute Jongho is.

Mingi just sighed and took Yunho upstairs to their room."Let's go, Sangie. I want to sleep already." Yeosang just nodded at Jongho as he bit his lower lip. He seriously wanted to pinch Jongho's cheek.

Yeosang held Jongho's hand and helped him to stand up. Then Mingi came rushing towards the both of them and told Yeosang to take the bags since he'll be taking Jongho to Yeosang's car.

"Seems like déjà vu." Yeosang thought as a smile was formed on his lips, remembering that night. Though he's pretty sure that it was just nothing for Jongho, it's still one of the moments Yeosang has always thought about.

Mingi successfully brought Jongho at the backseat of Yeosang's car and Mingi handed over Jongho's address. "Have a safe trip. Sorry again about Jongho." Yeosang gave a nod and bid goodbye.

Though he didn't needed to ask for Jongho's address since he has memorized it already, he just accepted it. Once they have arrived, Yeosang took Jongho's bag first before taking Jongho inside his apartment building.

There may be times that Jongho's getting out of hand due to his wobbly feet, but Yeosang didn't mind. It's just that he and Jongho are too close with each other; to the point he could feel Jongho's breathing on his ears as he kept doing aegyo.

"Sangie why is this elevator so slow? I want to go and sleep already." Jongho complained. "You don't want to go and take the stairs, do you? So just wait."

When they arrived at the floor of Jongho's apartment, Jongho then started telling Yeosang he's too tired to walk. "Carry me, please. I am too tired, Yeosangie." Jongho kept whining and who is Yeosang to say no?

They both ended up in front of Jongho's door with Yeosang still carrying him on his back. Yeosang carefully placed Jongho down with his bag, "I need to find your landlord or landlady, Jongho. So we could open your door, okay?"

Jongho let out a loud sigh and stopped Yeosang. "No, Sangie. Stay. The password is Min Ji's birthday." Surprised, Yeosang didn't think that Jongho would actually tell him. "Come on, Sangie. Open the door. I'm to dizzy to open it."

Yeosang swiftly opened the door immediately after Jongho said those words. He took a couple of seconds before remembering Min Ji's birthday from the birth certificate Jongho handed last February when he enrolled Min Ji online.

The door opened and Yeosang helped Jongho to get inside. After locking the door, he placed Jongho's bag on the couch before looking for Jongho's room.

When he found his room, he quickly dropped Jongho on his bed, "I'll just get some clothes for you—" Yeosang was cut off when Jongho suddenly yanked him down on the bed, pinning him down without any warnings.

Yeosang could feel Jongho's stare at him and he felt even more tensed as seconds pass by. "Look at me, Yeosang." Jongho's voice was no longer sweet or soft, but rather hoarse.

Yeosang's eyes met Jongho's, and immediately he was slowly forgetting everything else due to the feeling of melting because of how Jongho was staring. "W-what are you d-doing?" He whispered, almost inaudible.

Jongho didn't answer however he slowly leaned on Yeosang 'til their faces were only inches apart; their lips nearly touching. That moment, Jongho was reminded of what he realized earlier; something he continuously denied the past days 'til earlier.

Though Jongho reek of alcohol, Yeosang didn't budge as he was captured by Jongho's intense look. Yeosang watched as Jongho's eyes landed on his lips and listened when Jongho replied, "Something I wanted to do since I laid my eyes on you."

With that, Jongho closed the gap of their lips with a kiss. Yeosang was astonished; _have the person you like to kiss you, won't you be astounded?_ There was a pause before he kissed Jongho back.

Yeosang has little to none explanation about why is Jongho doing this. But all could Jongho think that time is that Yeosang is actually reciprocating the kiss.

The kiss lasted with Jongho falling asleep on top of Yeosang. Yeosang was still flushed as his heart was racing so fast. He can't grasp the fact that they both kissed.

Yeosang let out a sigh and soon moved to put Jongho on a proper position to sleep. "A-again, Jongho, I need to change your clothes. C-come on."


	17. Chapter 17

_"So thank you for staying with me...."_

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

_ikaw ay manatili,_

_sa aking tabi_

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

The ray of sunshine from the window of his room woke Jongho up. As his eyes opened, an immediate headache struck his head. Jongho let out a small groan and sat up as he rested his head on the bed's headboard.

He looked around and saw a medicine with water beside it placed on the night stand. His eyes landed on it and there he thought, 'Who left it here? Mingi?' 

He observed the white pill before recognizing that it was a painkiller. He reached out for it not minding who left it there. He needed it. After taking it and resting for a bit, he stood up while his legs are still a little wobbly.

He then smelled a savory aroma once he stepped out of his room. He figured out that it was coming from the kitchen that's why he rushed to go there.

Jongho then saw a brown haired male wearing the apron he uses when he's cooking for Min Ji. When the male turned around, he immediately smiled after seeing Jongho. 

"Jongho, this is almost done. Come on, sit down. I just need to put the fried rice on the plate." It was Yeosang who has the pan with fried rice on the left hand and a wooden spoon on the right hand.

Jongho didn't expect Yeosang to be here but Yeosang looked warm and dear that Jongho wanted to cuddle with him already. "So," Yeosang began speaking.

"Did you take the medicine on the nightstand together with the water? I figured out that headache is the first thing that will struck you in the morning."

Jongho's cheek burned by hearing the concern in Yeosang's voice. "It was from him?" Jongho thought. Early morning's butterfly started going wild in his stomach. A smile was formed in his lips as he thanked Yeosang, "B-by the way, did you changed my clothes. I-I don't seem to be wearing the clothes I wore y-yesterday as you can see."

It was Yeosang's turn to blush. He silently nodded and scratched the back of his head when he remembered the things he saw last night. "W-well, I didn't think that y-you'd be comfortable, so I changed it. And by any chance if you wonder w-why I'm still here, it's because I didn't leave."

Jongho almost choked on the coffee that Yeosang made when he heard Yeosang's words. "Y-you didn't leave?" Jongho's brows furrowed. "I was about to, b-but you asked me to stay."

Yeosang bit his lower lip and looked down on the table when he remembered last night, "So I ended up sleeping beside you." The whole conversation almost ended there.

With Jongho frozen and asking himself, 'Did I really do that?' and Yeosang regretting what he said for causing the awkward atmosphere. "I-I did that?"

"W-well, I should've left and I guess you should also change the pass code of your door since you accidentally told me the code and I am sorry for that because I should've just asked the landlady—"

"Yeosang," Jongho interfered with a reassuring smile, "It's fine. I should be the one apologizing, I caused inconvenience to you. But on top of that, thank you. I'm actually grateful for you. If it was Mingi, I'm sure he would've just sent me home with a taxi. So thank you for staying with me and even cooking for me."

Yeosang just smiled and told Jongho to eat up. That moment, he wanted to ask Jongho about that thing that happened between them last night; the kiss.

Didn't Jongho actually remember it? If he does, will he ever bring it up and be nonchalant about it then shatter Yeosang's heart? The kiss actually perceived the truth behind his feelings; that he actually like Jongho and it's no longer just a small crush.

And Yeosang doesn't like it when his hopes rise; especially if there's nothing to hope for. He just didn't like to hope for something almost impossible. 

"Anyways, continue to eat up. I'll get going because you'd be picking Min Ji up from Seonghwa's right?" Jongho once again nodded his head before standing up.

Yeosang just smiled before removing the apron and taking his bag and coat in his arms. "By the way, Yeosang, may I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free tomorrow? Wanna hang out?" Jongho didn't know why he's asking Yeosang to 'hang out' but he just wishes for him to say yes. Tightening the grip on his bag, Yeosang replied, "I don't know. Depends on the time, I guess."

Jongho smiled, "Then should we exchange numbers? So that I could inform you about the details." Yeosang handed him his phone and Jongho immediately rushed to his room to get his phone.

Yeosang just chuckled as he found it cute. "Here," Jongho gave his phone back once he has saved his number and vice versa. "Jjong? You're nickname?" 

Jongho just gave Yeosang a gummy smile, "Well, that's what my contact name on my friends' phones." 

"Cute. Anyways, I'll go." Jongho smiled widely like an idiot after that. Tinamaan talaga ng lintik. He immediately opened his phone and clicked the contact named, 'Yeosang.'

_Rename Yeosang to 'Yeosangie'?_

**YES** | NO

════*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*════

the text's translation:

_stay by my side_


	18. Chapter 18

_"So, there's this person I like."_

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

"Daddy! Jongho was surprised with Min Ji running to him with a hug as her voice resonated across the Seongjoong's hallway. Jongho just chuckled and hugged his daughter.  
"You missed daddy, didn't you?" Jongho teased Min Ji.

Min Ji gave a playful pout, "It was my first time not sleeping with daddy not around. We usually go on sleep over, right, daddy? So yes, I missed you!"

Hongjoong just smiled from afar when as he looked at the sight. Min Ji is really a ball of sunshine. They were both stopped when Seonghwa came with Seongjin bringing Min Ji's bag.

"You're too loud, Min Ji. We're indoors and you might wake up our neighbors. You don't need to shout." The eight year old boy nagged when he gave Min Ji's bag.

"You don't have to nag, Seongjin-a. You're already sounding like uncle Hongjoong when you could just explain it to me nicely." Hongjoong just laughed together with the two adults; though it seems like it. Seongjin's nagging has been a little too much this week.

"Alright, let's go, Min Ji?" Min Ji nodded and waved goodbye to Seonghwa and Hongjoong, as well as to Seongjin. They both walked in silence 'til they rode the bus.

Min Ji wasn't that talkative that time. Maybe because she just woke up an hour ago or is it because Yeosang's not around. Meanwhile, Jongho's just agitating about how he would approach Yeosang.

Should he just randomly go, _"Hi, Sang. How about we go out around eleven am? Are you alright with that?"_ Or should he start off with compliments and drive a conversation 'til the both of them are comfortable?

He was frustrated with that thing. Well, what's even more agitating is how should he approach Min Ji about this thing. Won't Min Ji be awkward with him? Well, she has been surrounded by his friends so he's a little sure that, it won't be a problem.

But it's different, it's Jongho and not her uncles. What if Min Ji doesn't accept them? What if she's just really kidding with, _"I won't complain if it's teacher Yeosang."?_

"Daddy, we're here. Let's go." Jongho was woken up from his thoughts when he heard Min Ji. She smiled at him before going first after Jongho. Jongho then followed Min Ji as they once again walked towards their apartment complex.

"You're thinking about something, daddy?" Min Ji thought. Jongho just hummed, "Well, yes. But I'm going to tell you about it later. Let's go up first."

Once Min Ji has entered their apartment, she ran to the couch and plopped herself on that while she waited for her father to sit beside her. When Jongho did, she asked, "What is it daddy?"

"So, there's this person I like." Jongho started to say as he looked nervously at his daughter. "Is it a girl or is it a boy? A they?" Jongho was stunned with Min Ji's response.

He actually thought that she'd ask him about who is the person first. But he didn't expect her to ask one's gender. "This person is a he." He said. Min Ji's eyes widened as she was thinking of only one person that could possibly be the person her father likes.

"Who is it?" Min Ji's curiosity has been ruling all over her. She just wanted to hear those seven lettered and two syllable name: Yeosang. "Don't you feel weird about daddy liking a boy?"

Min Ji's eyebrows furrowed, it was never an issue for her if her daddy likes a boy. I mean, it was never unusual for her to see a couple of the same sex. "No, daddy. It's fine. Uncle Wooyoung has always told me that everyone could like anyone."

Min Ji's response made Jongho smile. If there's something he has always been thankful for his friends is that they would teach Min Ji the important values of acceptance and support.

"I told you daddy, I don't care who may they be as long as they care for us, right?" Jongho just nodded, "I'll tell you later but I wanted to tell you about the fact I asked this person if he wants to go out with me."

Min Ji's eyes once again widened as she started to clap her hands, "What did he say? Did he say yes?" Min Ji's eyes were now filled with hope that his father's response is something positive.

"Well, he told me that it depends on the time. But I haven't texted him yet about it. So I'm thinking about how should I approach to him." Min Ji gave a nod in response.

Only to realize what Jongho said, "You haven't texted him yet? Then you got his number? Then who is he?" Jongho stuttered for a bit before answering, "Your teacher Yeosang." Min Ji almost jumped from her seat when he heard who is the person that his daddy likes.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Min Ji giggled as she gave Jongho a hug. "I have always liked teacher Yeosang for you, daddy. You two really looked cute together."

"You think so?"

"Of course. You two would look like a cute couple if ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might out daycare to on hold any time soon since i have a lot of school works lately; but other than that thank you for reading!
> 
> find me on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/gaylilpirate_s)** !! thank you<3


	19. Chapter 19

_"What do you mean by hanging out with the person you like and then it's just the two of you?"_

╔.▪️.══════════════╗  
date _(n.) - a social_  
 _or romantic_  
 _engagement. -_ _ **google**_  
╚══════════════.▪️.╝

Jongho smiled at Min Ji before Min Ji told him that she'll be watching Pororo, her favorite cartoon character. Jongho just let Min Ji at whatever she wants to watch.

He then took his phone, contemplating on how would he text Yeosang about the hang out tomorrow. _"Should I ask Hongjoong, hyung?"_ Jongho sighed and entered his bedroom.

He threw himself on the bed and brushed his hair, "Why is this so complicated? I just need to text Yeosang about the details but why can't I?" He said to himself.

"Should I just ask San or Yunho? They might have ideas." Jongho was so frustrated. He started babbling things on his own, rumbling and tossing left and right on his bed and nearly shouting, _"What should I do? I didn't even plan anything yet!"_

There then came a knock on his bedroom door. A loud knock than can be heard at the living room; based on the knock, Jongho immediately knew who the person is. "What do you want, Wooyoung?"

"I came by around five minutes ago and guess what? I received news from your lovely daughter! You asked Yeosang out?" Jongho swung the door open and saw Min Ji clinging onto Wooyoung with a sly smile. "You asked him for a date?"

"Correction! It's not a date. Just a hang out, you know." Wooyoung rolled his eyes the same time with Min Ji when Jongho replied that. "Come on, what do you mean by hanging out with the person you like and then it's just the two of you?"

"A date!" Min Ji exclaimed. "It's a date, daddy. So you should prepare something very special. Then teacher Yeosang would like you back!" Wooyoung gave Min Ji a high five, "That's right, Min Ji."

"But the problem is, I haven't planned anything yet." Wooyoung glared at Jongho and Min Ji widened his eyes in worry. "What do you mean you haven't planned anything yet? You asked him on a date and you don't have anything?"

Jongho nodded and Wooyoung groaned in disappointment. "Okay, since I am a good and kind friend of the both of you and I just want you to end up together," Wooyoung grinned, "I'll help you!"

"Can I help you too, uncle Wooyoung?"

"Of course, Min Ji, you can help. We're going to make sure that they'll end up together." Min Ji giggled and clapped her hands. "Now, get out of your room and stop mumbling nonsense as if Min Ji and I can't hear you."

The three of them went to the living room and Wooyoung took his phone. Wooyoung gave the phone to Jongho, showing a park nearby. "There. That's a perfect place for the both of you. You could talk to him all alone, you have him all alone and you could even tell him what you feel since this park is secluded."

Min Ji nodded and Wooyoung leaned to Jongho's ear, "No one would notice what you two may do." He whispered. "Hyung! Min Ji is here." Wooyoung grinned, "So if Min Ji's not here you might really plan some things that you and Yeosang could do?"

"I-I never said that. And of course, not."

"What is it, uncle?" Min Ji asked out of blue. "Nothing much, Min Ji. You won't understand since it's a thing for adults." Min Ji pouted wit Jongho's response, "But daddy, I am already a big girl. I am also smart so I could understand that. You named me Min Ji, right? Min Ji means intelligent!"

Wooyoung sighed and patted Min Ji's hair, "It's something you should know when you're already grown up, okay? Now let's just plan something for your daddy's date."

Wooyoung turned his gaze to Jongho who's glaring at him, "Don't glare at me. I am helping you for your date which you asked out of blue. By the way, Yeosang likes drones and skateboarding. I have a very fantastic plan for tomorrow that'll be surely appreciated by Yeosang."


	20. not an update but an announcement

this is indeed disappointing but i will put daycare on hold first while i work on procrastinator !! my mental health is kind of shitty right now but stay safe :)

you can still find me at my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/gaylilpirate_s) as i am always active there !! 


End file.
